One Trembling Crow
by XxChrysilisxX
Summary: Tatsuya shivered as he sat there curled up in the seat of the truck. This couldn't really be happening, could it? His teammates hadn't just been left behind at the park beaten down by this monster of a man, he hadn't just been forcibly shoved around and kidnapped by the same monster, and he definitely wasn't trapped in a 2 ton truck barreling through the small roads of his hometown


Tatsuya shivered as he sat there curled up in the seat of his fathers truck. He wrapped his arms around his head to block out the rest of the world as hot tears streamed down his face in terrified waves. This couldn't really be happening, could it? His teammates and friends hadn't just been left behind at the park beaten down by this monster of a man, he hadn't just been forcibly shoved around and kidnapped by the same monster, and he definitely wasn't trapped in a 2 ton truck barreling down the small roads of his hometown away from their police pursuers.

"Fuck! Damned fucking police!" Tatsuya flinched, once again trying but failing to scoot further away from his fath- the monster who was slamming the steering wheel with the full force of his strength, "stupid truck is almost out of gas too. Dammit!"

A sudden turn stabbed at Tatsuya's stomach, and he found himself having to go back to a more normal sitting position and stare out the front window to keep himself together. Opening his burning, stinging eyes he felt another stab of terror wash through his body as he quickly recognized exactly where they were headed.

A turn. No…

Another turn. No.

Another. No. No. No!

One more. They couldn't, they couldn't be going there.

A stretch of road and one last turn as the truck began to slow down, its tank running far past empty.

Tatsuya froze. The monster's angry words flying around him in a blur as his blood rushed through his veins, blocking out all but one of his senses as he stared in horror at the bold sign standing in front of him. Even as the monster roughly grabbed onto his arm and yanked him out of the car, he couldn't break eye contact with the once familiar sight of the colorful sign standing in front of him.

Yukigaoka Elementary.

.o0o.

"Nice kill!" Hinata smiled broadly as he heard Tanaka's call fly through the air past the excited cheers and exclamations of his younger sister's third grade class. They were currently playing a 3v3 game in the gymnasium of Yukigaoka Elementary having been invited by an excited Natsu with the permission of her teachers. Apparently today her class had show and tell and she had been insistent about bringing her amazing big brother in. Though, once he had said he couldn't come due to practice, Natsu had gone straight to her teacher who just happened to be a huge high school volleyball fan. And now here they all were, set up in his old school's gym and playing an impossibly long set in front of a crowd of miniature screaming fans.

Slam! Hinata blinked as Asahi's serve flew right past his ear and hit the ground with seemingly impossible force. Damn. He had lost his concentration for a second too long.

"I'll get it!" He called out quickly, running after the ball as it rolled towards the doors of the large gym. Quickly smacking himself on both cheeks to regain his concentration, he resolved himself to win the set in a spectacular way especially for his wonderful little sister.

However, as soon as Hinata had reached down to grab the ball, the sound of police sirens caught in his ears. Not just one, but multiple sirens filled the air one after another, their out of sync wails tearing through the air in an unnerving cacophony of sound. He could barely hear a confused and worried commotion behind him as the others in the gym reacted to the same heart clenching sound.

Hinata stood up, the ball tightly held between his hands as he stared in curiosity towards the double doors of the gym, heart tightened with nervous energy. He barely had time to take a step backwards before the doors slammed open with a resounding bang.

A strong gust of wind chilled him to the bone as shock worry and fear blasted through him all at once, causing him to drop the ball. "M-Mori?" Standing in front of him was one of his Kohai from Junior High covered in bruises and tears, a look of pure terror on his face as he was pushed into the gym by a large man. A large man who was slamming the door closed behind him as he stood there, not even 5 feet in front of the two of them, waving a gun around.

A small squeak of "H-Hinata senpai," from Mori and the gym broke out in a cacophony of sound and movement louder and more brutal than that of the Police cars outside. Screams broke out from the children behind him, including a terrifyingly familiar screech of "Oniichan!" that could have only come from his Natsu. Next second came Takeda sensei pushing him backwards away from the man as he ran to stand between the monster and the terrified children behind him.

Then came the loud eardrum tearing bang as the man fired his gun towards the ceiling followed by an eerie, whining silence filled with the sight of the angry screaming of the gun wielding man.

Hinata's hearing cleared just soon enough to hear his sensei say "If you just calm down for a second I'm sure we.."

But he was cut off by an angry yell of "Just shut up!" and the black plastic of the gun flashed through the air, slamming solidly into Takeda's head, knocking him out instantly.

Hinata's eyes followed his sensei as he fell to the ground as if in slow motion only for the world to burst back into full speed as he felt the cold plastic of the gun's barrel jab itself into his forehead. An angry yell of "anyone else moves and this kid gets it," blasted through the air, and it was all the time he needed to look up and memorize every angry, terrifying detail on the large man's face.

The world was frozen silent for a few seconds as Hinata could see calculations and thoughts running through the monster's head as he looked around at the multitude of people standing and sitting around the gym behind Hinata's back. A small smile crossed the monster's face as he yelled out "teacher, where do you keep the chains to lock the door?"

"U-uh," the barely recognizable voice of Natsu's teacher began with a shaky start before calming her voice down for the children around her, "it's kept on the middle shelf nearest to the door in the storage room."

"Good," The commanding voice of the monster in front of him made Hinata shiver down to the bone. All he would have to do is twitch his finger and Hinata would be dead. Dead.

"You!" the man was pointing at someone Hinata couldn't see and his chest tightened a little further in fear as he continued to stand there like a statue, unable to breathe. "Kid with the freckles, you heard what that teacher said right? Go get those chains and bring them here!"

A heartbeat, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 -

"Not you you freaking beanpole! The kid next to you" Hinata felt his legs begin to shake worse than ever before as the gun was jabbed harder into his forehead at what he could only assume was Tsukishima's misstep.

A hesitant step echoed throughout the silent gym before it was followed by another and then another until the opening of a door and the sound of clinking chains echoed around. Then step after step accompanied by the chain's clinking sounded until Hinata could hear them stop uncertainly behind himself.

"What're you waiting for brat, lock the freaking doors before-"

Zzrrt, the sound of a speakerphone from outside turning on disrupted the monster "This is the police, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up before-"

"Shut up out there! Shut up or I will kill this kid!" the gun was once again jabbed against Hinata's head as another burst of rage flowed through the large monster. Then suddenly the gun was no longer at his head, instead pointed over his shoulder with a yell of "Hurry up and lock the fucking doors kid!"

A squeak, a shuffle, the loud chains and Hinata could see Yamaguchi run past him and quickly thread the chains through the door, locking them together with shaky hands. Locking all of them into the gym with the monster who was once again holding his gun at Hinata's head as he turned to face the scared crow.

"Go back to your friends quickly kid, and take this stupid ass teacher with you," Hinata flinched slightly as he watched the monster give Takeda sensei's limp body a hard kick.

Yamaguchi just stood there for a terrifying second, clearly not wanting to get any closer to the monster who had them trapped. Then he took a step forward, he found his way to Takeda sensei's side, he looped his arms in the teacher's armpits, and then the two of them were off back towards the unknown world that stood behind Hinata's back.

The monster just stood there, waiting for a long moment later. Waiting for Yamaguchi to finish slowly dragging Takeda sensei back to where the rest of his team stood. Then he spoke, his voice dropping to a low growl as his attention shifted to the terrified Kohai curled up on the floor a short distance off behind the monster, "Get up, son."

Son.

That word hit Hinata with a ton of bricks as he remembered something his Kohai had once told him.

"What about you Mori?" Hinata had jubilantly asked, smiling as he turned towards his small, shy Kohai.

"O-oh, umm.. I- I honestly don't remember much about my father.." he had started, eyes downcast and hands messing with his shirt in an unnoticed sign of being uncomfortable, "th-there was this- uh. Something happened, an-and mom said that he would be going to jail…"

"Oh…"

A moment of realization.

Oh.

"I said get up you useless child!" The sudden shout shot Hinata back into the present as his terrified Kohai shot up to his feet in fear of the monster, in fear of his own father.

A single glimpse at his Kohai's terrified face and Hinata suddenly felt like he could breathe just a sliver better as he remembered his role as a Senpai, his role as an older brother. He took a deep breath, and allowed himself nothing longer than a second to wash away the fear from his face before he looked back up and with all of the force of his smile and presence he stared directly into his Kohai's eyes and did his best to silently tell him that everything was going to be okay.

But it wasn't. Hinata knew that nothing was going to be okay. He had to stay strong though, he had to protect his Kohai and his Natsu and every other kid who was trapped in here with them.

.o0o.

Hey Yall, hope you have enjoyed this so far. I kinda got into a phase of reading wonderful stories like Crumbling Foundations and Rolling Thunder that has my brain stuck on depressing stuff like this, and this kind of just bloomed outta my head. originally I had trouble figuring out why some random person with a gun would want hostages for a somewhat plausible reason, and then earlier today I was rewatching the anime and my eyes caught on Mori Tatsuya. I had been originally thinking father and son pair and it instantly turned to failed kidnapping of a son. He honestly kinda just fit the role and I went with it especially since I wanted to write something where Hinata wasn't wailing like a baby because he is honestly stronger then most authors give him credit for in my opinion.

Also If you notice, the story's title doesn't really fit the premise of a team that Haikyu has. This is because for the life of me I cannot figure out what to call this Fic. If any of you have any ideas make sure to say something :3.

Have a good life yall.


End file.
